<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>刚刚开始 by Proco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825831">刚刚开始</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proco/pseuds/Proco'>Proco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proco/pseuds/Proco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1此文灵感来自另外一篇翻译文，教授误中某种咒语所以变成双性那个。是的，所以此文中的教授有女性的器官以及跟女性相关的让人非常不适的描写，如果哪位姑娘确实雷这个的话，请点小叉叉，谢谢~</p>
<p>2 此文会有粗口，一点点人/兽情节，人物形象都这样了就很难符合原著了，所以不能接受的姑娘，迅速叉子吧~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>刚刚开始</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你找我。”西弗勒斯.斯内普在校长办公室自己习惯的座位上做好，面无表情的看着他的上司邓布利多。</p>
<p>“西弗勒斯，你身体恢复的怎么样？”</p>
<p>“直接说正题行吗。”</p>
<p>“你也知道我的男孩，在过去的日子里我们都经历了一些艰难的时刻，尤其是你和哈利——”</p>
<p>“你找我跟那个波特有关？”</p>
<p>“哦是的西弗勒斯，你看——”</p>
<p>“我还有事，改日再聊。”说着斯内普起身。</p>
<p>“你看，他没通过N.E.W.T(s)。”邓布利多平静的说。</p>
<p>“作为霍格沃兹校史上第一人，波特算是得偿所愿了，这正好给他的名声上再加上一笔。”</p>
<p>“西弗勒斯，如果我没记错的话，他是因为魔药考试没有通过所以——”</p>
<p>斯内普感到额头上的某根筋开始跳着疼。</p>
<p>“我不认为跟我有什么关系！”斯内普忍着头疼，作为教师生涯中的败笔——波特居然魔药考试不及格！让他将近20年的教书生涯蒙上了污点，这他妈是耻辱！</p>
<p>“当然不是因为你我的孩子，我知道你是一位十分优秀的魔药教授，你在你的领域十分出色。你看去年哈利一直忙着消灭魂器和伏地魔，所以他基本没什么时间去领略魔药这门精妙的手艺，我想，在新学年开始之际，你可以抽空帮哈利补习魔药课。”</p>
<p>“我不要。”</p>
<p>“西弗勒斯，咱们总要保证让咱们的学生拿到毕业证书，尤其是哈利。”</p>
<p>“为什么。”</p>
<p>“你瞧，他是个出色的年轻人他打败了伏地魔，是万千青少年的偶像——”</p>
<p>斯内普使劲的哼了一声，整个魔法界都没一个万个人哪儿来的万千青少年？</p>
<p>“为了维护哈利的面子，所以我们要帮他通过考试。”</p>
<p>“凭什么我要维护他的面子？”</p>
<p>“好歹哈利现在是霍格沃兹的杰出校友，既然他提出这个要求，我们总是要给个面子。”</p>
<p>“那我的面子呢？我的面子就不重要了吗？”</p>
<p>“西弗勒斯，只有你明白面子之类的都是浮云。”</p>
<p>斯内普盯着校长，心说你这意思就是我可以不要面子换句话说就是不要脸了？</p>
<p>“哦哦，当然，你给哈利补课是占用你的额外时间，工资是双倍的。”</p>
<p>“三倍。”</p>
<p>“成交。”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“我不明白你为什么非让斯内普给你补习魔药课，赫敏也能帮你。”罗恩和哈</p>
<p>利二个人在某个麻瓜的咖啡厅享受难得的下午茶。</p>
<p>“他在这方面是专业的。”哈利耸耸肩，“而且，赫敏还有自己的事情要做，我总不能老占用她的时间。”</p>
<p>“你怎么突然这么客气上了。”</p>
<p>哈利笑着摇摇头，“罗恩，你们已经从霍格沃兹毕业，咱们都长大了该有自己的生活了，咱们确实是亲密的朋友，可是，不可能一辈子都栓在一块儿。”</p>
<p>“我懂你的意思，时间过的真快。”</p>
<p>“就好像昨天才刚刚接到入学通知，今天就毕业了。”哈利叹了口气。</p>
<p>“关于考试的事儿，你别放在心上，我们都知道你去年在忙些什么，别在意预言家日报上怎么说。”</p>
<p>哈利大笑了起来，“说真的，我巴不得回霍格沃兹呢。”</p>
<p>“你已经开始怀旧了哥们儿。”</p>
<p>“不，我有很重要的事情要办。”</p>
<p>罗恩一副又来了的表情，“行了，既然你不打算告诉我内容就别在故意卖弄，</p>
<p>明天晚上的在霍格沃兹举办的庆祝宴会你会出席吧？”</p>
<p>“当然！”</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>霍格沃兹庆祝宴会</p>
<p>“哎，哈利，罗恩，你们想不想看斯内普穿女装？”小天狼星拿着酒杯一脸坏主意。</p>
<p>卢平在旁边给了他一肘子，“大脚板！”</p>
<p>罗恩满脸跃跃欲试，哈利本想拒绝，可是斯内普，女装，这两个次深深的迷住了他。机不可失失不再来，于是他也点了点头。</p>
<p>“可是，斯内普会发觉的，如果你对着他下咒。”罗恩可不敢给斯内普下咒，即使是从背后，那家伙好像后背都长着眼睛。</p>
<p>小天狼星得意的笑了，“还记得我们的毕业晚会？”他看着卢平，“我给斯内普穿上了一条当年流行的迷你裙，可真是让他大出风头！”</p>
<p>“天，迷你裙！”这幅图像出现在哈利的脑海里，他立刻觉得有股热流冲着下腹就去了，“今天就别迷你裙了吧。”他可不想让别人看见斯内普的大腿。</p>
<p>“你们怎么干的？”罗恩好奇的问。</p>
<p>“斯内普多喝几杯之后，就会变得好说话多了。”小天狼星给了他们一个灿烂的笑容，拿着酒杯去找斯内普了。</p>
<p>晚宴将近尾声</p>
<p>一开始斯内普并没有察觉到。</p>
<p>直到他感到脖子上有些凉飕飕的，才发现发生了什么。在看见自己穿了什么之后，他心里居然只有一个念头‘又来了！’不出意外的，他看见布莱克得意的笑脸。</p>
<p>于是他给了对方一个‘你很无聊’的表情，等着布莱克主动走过来。他就知道那个笨蛋不可能放过这个嘲笑他的机会。</p>
<p>哈利几乎是目瞪口呆的看着斯内普，梅林在上，他从没想过一个男人穿女装会如此惊艳的效果。斯内普的身材确实很高，但是并不魁梧更不粗壮，他的肌肉线条十分纤长匀称，整个身姿挺拔修长。他有着漂亮的锁骨和优美的脖颈线条。</p>
<p>黑色的长袖手套一直裹到了大臂上，紧身的黑色丝绸长裙严丝合缝的贴在他的身上。让斯内普身上的每一寸线条都被完美的勾勒出来，黑色的绸缎在烛光下闪闪发光。天，太紧身了，哈利能够毫不费力的看出他下身的形状，那个大鼻子大什么的传言至少在斯内普身上是真的。而这件该死的裙子最妙之处是，它是深V领的。胸前白色的肌肤和黑色的丝绸形成了强烈的对比。</p>
<p>哈利无奈的呻吟了一声，让斯内普穿女装真是个糟糕透顶的主意。</p>
<p>“我就知道是你干的，这么多年你就不能有点长进吗布莱克？品味还这么差劲，你也就知道紧身裙这种东西了吧？”</p>
<p>“你得感谢我。”布莱克撇撇嘴，眼神在斯内普身上溜了一圈，“现在在场的女士眼神可都在你身上。”他若有所指的说。</p>
<p>“不过，你不觉得缺点什么吗？”罗恩在一边看着斯内普，他穿这身确实还不错，不过，好像少了点什么。于是他灵光一闪“胸！”</p>
<p>“确实。”布莱克表示同意，深V总要有个大胸来配，不然实在是一场灾难。</p>
<p>“34E应该够了。”罗恩建议。</p>
<p>“那个胸部咒语是什么来着？”布莱克问这卢平。</p>
<p>斯内普瞪了一眼一直盯着他看的波特，他讽刺的说，“这就是你可怜教父的可怜品味。”</p>
<p>“我觉得还不错。”哈利显然很欣赏。</p>
<p>“你也就这点出息了。”斯内普哼了一声，显然眼神已经有点朦胧，哈利不确定他到底喝了多少，至少布莱克，卢平甚至罗恩都轮流过去跟斯内普喝过一会。</p>
<p>“你喝高了。”哈利不露痕迹的走到斯内普身边，感受着他的体温。</p>
<p>“就凭你们几个？”斯内普把手里的威士忌一饮而尽。“跟你们格兰芬多的喝酒，我们就没输过。”他一脸得意洋洋。</p>
<p>哈利忍着笑意，“一次都没有？”</p>
<p>“当然！”斯内普仿佛是为了显示自己的酒量，杯子里的酒满了之后，他又一口喝了半杯。</p>
<p>显然，他现在已经有几分醉了。</p>
<p>哈利不得不承认小天狼星是对的，斯内普多喝了几杯之后，确实比较好说话。</p>
<p>“我补习期间，能住在你那儿吗？”哈利若无其事的问道。</p>
<p>“住我那儿？为什么？”</p>
<p>“我现在又不是学生，不可能住格兰芬多塔里，但我又不是教师校长不可能给我一个单间，所以，”他耸耸肩，“我没地方住。”</p>
<p>“活该。”</p>
<p>“嘿！你就不能有点同情心？”</p>
<p>“对你？一个波特？”</p>
<p>“哈利波特。”</p>
<p>“不要。”</p>
<p>“怎么样你才会让我住？”</p>
<p>“我也没有空房间。”</p>
<p>“其实我可以付你房租。”</p>
<p>“嗯？”斯内普开始思考。</p>
<p>“按照霍格莫德的价格，每周付你房租怎么样？”</p>
<p>斯内普疑惑的看着哈利，思考着他这么做的原因，可是现在脑子里好像有人在跳舞，让他不能集中精神。</p>
<p>“我怎么知道霍格莫德一周多少钱？”他嘀咕。</p>
<p>“300，我可以付你400一周，怎么样？”哈利强烈抑制住自己的兴奋。</p>
<p>“听起来不错。”</p>
<p>“那么成交？”</p>
<p>“有何不可。”</p>
<p>“哈利，”布莱克叫他，“靠边点儿。”</p>
<p>“恩？”哈利闻言下意识的让开。</p>
<p>“给你大波——不对是给你大咪￥&amp;……%（。”一道粉色的光击中斯内普。后者仅仅是摇晃了一下。</p>
<p>“那是什么？”哈利紧张的看着斯内普。</p>
<p>“一个大胸咒语。”罗恩小声说。</p>
<p>“操，刚才谁撞了我一下！”布莱克骂道，“咒语说错了！”他赶紧看着斯内普的前胸，一平如洗，跟刚刚一样。</p>
<p>斯内普怒视布莱克，哈利可无法想象两坨肉出现在斯内普胸前，即使是斯内普他也无法接受有个女人的胸，天！他赶紧制止了布莱克打算再次尝试的意图。斯内普转身准备大步离开，但是裙子是紧身鱼尾式，无法让他如以往一般迈开步子，只能小碎步一样的走。于是斯内普弯腰，撩起裙子下摆用牙齿撕了一下，然后‘刺啦’一声，他把紧身裙一直撕了一道大口子一口气撕到了大腿根部这才满意的如往常一般大步离去。飘动的裙摆大咧咧的露出他苍白的长腿。</p>
<p>于是哈利终于如愿以偿的流了鼻血。</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>第二天，斯内普的浴室里传出了一声尖叫</p>
<p>“梅林！我的蛋呢？？？？？？？？”</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>斯内普神色古怪的看着面前的羊皮纸。</p>
<p>他研究了半天上面的签名，并且用咒语检查了无数次之后，他挫败的承认确实是自己的。</p>
<p>鬼知道他什么时候跟哈利波特签了一份租房协议？</p>
<p>“霍格沃兹的教师房间是不可以随意出租的。”</p>
<p>“啊，我问过校长，他说校规里没这么规定。”</p>
<p>“我不记得我签过这个东西。”</p>
<p>“无所谓，如果教授您想反悔的话，只要给我违约金就行了。”</p>
<p>斯内普扫了一眼上面的金额，感到一阵肝儿颤。</p>
<p>他在心里诅咒到了波特家族往上数十代之后，才不情不愿的承认了这份合约，勉强同意让哈利波特入住他地窖的房间。</p>
<p>“所以你睡沙发，并且不要乱动屋里的任何东西。”</p>
<p>哈利晃晃手里的羊皮纸，“上面说了我有权享受和屋主一样的权利，我要睡床。”</p>
<p>斯内普盯了他足足有一分钟，才咬牙切齿的说，“好，你睡床，我睡沙发。”</p>
<p>“我又没要把你赶出卧室，我的意思是，你的床足够大，一人睡一边完全不成问题。”</p>
<p>“我讨厌和你睡一张床，想起来就让我起鸡皮疙瘩。”</p>
<p>“你不习惯和别人睡一张床？”</p>
<p>“不。”斯内普傲慢的说，“我只是不能忍受和你睡。”</p>
<p>“你会习惯的。”哈利盯着他的背影笑了。<br/>-----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>哈利入住地窖一个星期以来，过的还算平静。</p>
<p>只不过斯内普有点鬼鬼祟祟的，好像在藏什么东西的感觉。</p>
<p>斯内普睡了一周的沙发，即使是睡觉的时候，他也穿着能从头盖到脚趾的睡衣。</p>
<p>古板，哈利想，这个男人真是古板到毫无乐趣的地步。</p>
<p>可是他喜欢他。</p>
<p>无可救药的喜欢。</p>
<p>哈利着迷的看着男人批改作业时的样子。</p>
<p>即使他皱眉也是那么的好看。他抿起的嘴角，握着羽毛笔的手指，黑色的眼睛，都那么的吸引他。越是接近这个男人，越了解他，这种感情就越强烈。</p>
<p>男人批改完作业，如往常一般去浴室洗澡。</p>
<p>好吧，他总是那么忙。哈利看着那些作业，其实魔药并不难学，如果肯用心的话。斯内普在单独指导哈利的时候，只要哈利不犯过于愚蠢的错误，那么他们的课程进行的还是十分流畅的。不得不说其实斯内普十分善于授课，他总是能够抓到要点，清楚的解释每一个步骤，绝对没有含糊不清的时候。</p>
<p>哈利纳闷自己以前的魔药课怎么会听不懂。</p>
<p>他会帮斯内普做课前准备，反正他白天也没什么事，有时候会披着隐形斗篷溜进教室去看斯内普讲课。男人的声音就像是融化的巧克力，甜蜜，浓稠，顺滑，诱人。</p>
<p>越靠近他，越被吸引。<br/>--------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>斯内普从浴室出来，浑身舒畅的坐在起居室的扶手椅里。</p>
<p>哈利坐在一旁，开始问他一些关于魔药课的问题。</p>
<p>通过一周的观察，斯内普惊讶的发现，哈利波特对待他的魔药补习课还是十分认真的。他的脑袋里并不是空空如也，虽然他在操作上还不是十分熟练，但只要通过勤奋的练习，那么他完全可以掌握好考试要求的每一种药剂的熬制方法。</p>
<p>斯内普并不讨厌学生，准确的说他只是不喜欢和蠢人打交道。</p>
<p>目前为止，哈利还算安分守己，勤奋好学。就算自己只能睡沙发，不过看在那丰厚的房租上面，倒也不是让人难以忍受。<br/>两个人聊了一会关于课程的话题，哈利绕到了斯内普的身后。</p>
<p>“你肩膀不太舒服？”哈利发现斯内普时不时的就要自己捏捏肩膀。</p>
<p>“有点僵硬罢了。”</p>
<p>哈利的手放在了男人的肩上，开始按摩了起来。</p>
<p>拒绝的话语到了嘴边，却变成了呻吟。</p>
<p>力道刚刚好，特别难受的部位也被捏的十分舒服。</p>
<p>波特什么时候学会了这个？</p>
<p>哈利觉得自己被男人淋浴后的味道包围了，黑色的头发看起来那么柔顺，手掌下肌肤的温度，以及男人偶尔发出的声音。他专心的按摩着男人的肩膀。一直到男人开始打起了瞌睡。</p>
<p>“今天你去睡床。”</p>
<p>斯内普迷迷糊糊的看着哈利，不知道他到底什么意思。</p>
<p>“沙发对你的肩膀没好处。”</p>
<p>斯内普不以为意的耸耸肩，坚持自己睡沙发。</p>
<p>“我可以变成阿尼玛格斯，睡在地毯上。”</p>
<p>“阿尼玛格斯？你有阿尼玛格斯形态？”斯内普好奇了起来。</p>
<p>哈利点点头。</p>
<p>“是什么？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“厄，一条狗。”</p>
<p>斯内普看上去像是笑了，但是笑意很快消失，他扁了扁嘴，“布莱克教你的方法？”</p>
<p>哈利点头承认。</p>
<p>“果然，格兰芬多就不能变成个毛茸茸以外的东西。”</p>
<p>“其实我还挺喜欢狗的。”</p>
<p>斯内普嫌恶的看了他一眼。“不准掉毛在我的地毯上。”随即又补充了一句，“也不能淌口水。”</p>
<p>“你讨厌狗？”</p>
<p>“反正不怎么喜欢。”</p>
<p>“那你喜欢什么动物？”</p>
<p>斯内普挑挑眉，最后瞪了波特一眼，“多管闲事的小子！”走进了他的卧室。</p>
<p>哈利变成了一条黑色大狗，在地毯上转了几圈找了个舒适的姿势，圈成一团，也睡了。<br/>---------------------------------------------</p>
<p>其实斯内普并不讨厌狗。</p>
<p>至少没他说的那么讨厌，在知道布莱克的阿尼玛格斯的形态之前，他还是颇为喜欢狗这种动物的。</p>
<p>清晨，斯内普看着起居室地毯上的狗，强烈的控制着自己想要摸一摸的欲望。</p>
<p>哈利自然醒了，他脑袋趴在自己的前爪上，抬眼看着男人。</p>
<p>‘他的味道真好闻。’哈利沉醉的想，忽然他觉得有些奇怪，斯内普身上有种很特别的味道。</p>
<p>斯内普跟狗对视了一会，才恨恨的走进洗手间。</p>
<p>啊，毛茸茸什么的，好想摸一摸啊！<br/>-----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>斯内普逐渐开始习惯跟哈利相处。也开始习惯白天哈利的阿尼玛格斯形态跟着他去上课。他开始习惯夜晚的巡夜有哈利的陪伴，晚上看书的时候他会无意识的抚摸着黑狗身上的软软的毛。</p>
<p>他接受了黑狗舔他的掌心，虽然一开始的时候吓了一跳。</p>
<p>于是斯内普暗中琢磨，也许以后可以养个宠物。<br/>-----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>半个月之后的一天。</p>
<p>晚餐后斯内普正带着黑狗穿过魁地奇球场，他忽然感到下体一阵湿漉漉的感觉。<br/>往前又走了一段，斯内普陡然感到有什么东西从他下身涌了出来，热乎乎的，他不由得惊呼了一声，僵硬的停在原地不敢动，两眼惊恐的看着黑狗。<br/>黑狗变成了哈利。<br/>“你怎么了？”哈利扶着他的手臂。<br/>斯内普浑身僵硬，他甚至不敢动。“我，我不知道。”<br/>他们本来要去禁林采一些原料。<br/>“我想我们应该回去。”斯内普的声音充满了不确定。<br/>“你能动吗？”<br/>“我想可以。”<br/>斯内普感觉他的内裤湿透了，像是一块湿毛巾紧紧地帖子他的身上，难受死了。他不知道到底怎么了，只想赶紧回到房间。两个人用最快的速度回到地窖之后，斯内普把自己关进了卧室。<br/>哈利在门外焦急的等着。<br/>没一会门开了，斯内普脸色苍白的走了出来，显然他换了衣服。<br/>他慌忙的走到魔药储藏柜前，手忙脚乱的翻出了两瓶魔药，一口气喝了进去。<br/>“天，你到底怎么了！”哈利担心坏了。他夺过斯内普手里的魔药瓶子，看着上面的标签，一瓶补血剂一瓶止血剂。<br/>“你受伤了？”哈利的眼睛上上下下的看着斯内普，不可能啊，他今天一整天都在男人身边，并没有看到男人有任何受伤的危险。<br/>“我没事。”斯内普脸色古怪的说。<br/>“没事你喝补血剂？”<br/>“。。。我有些贫血。”<br/>哈利狐疑的看着斯内普试图找出蛛丝马迹。<br/>“行了，我没事。”斯内普绕开哈利心烦意乱的做到自己的扶手椅上，闷闷不乐的不知道在想什么。哈利在他身边默默的看着男人。他觉得男人有事瞒着他。<br/>斯内普脸上闪过一丝奇怪的表情，他嘟囔了一句什么，起身往浴室走去。<br/>“西弗勒斯！”哈利厉声叫住他。<br/>“干嘛！”斯内普不耐烦的回头看着那个叫住他的人。他顺着哈利的目光看向自己的米色的扶手椅，上面一片血迹。<br/>斯内普脸色更白了。<br/>“你受伤了！”哈利几乎是跳过来抓住男人的手臂。<br/>“我没有。”斯内普无力的说。<br/>哈利几乎是愤怒了，他不明白男人瞒着他的原因，“天，你流了那么多血还说没事？你跟我去医疗翼。”<br/>“不！”斯内普声音几乎都变了调。<br/>“你到底怎么了。”哈利牢牢的抓住男人的胳膊，防止他逃脱。<br/>斯内普咬着下唇，头扭向了一边。哈利能感到，男人在颤抖。<br/>“你需要去看庞弗雷夫人。”<br/>“不，求你。”斯内普低下头小声说。<br/>“那你告诉我你为什么流血。”<br/>“。。。不。”<br/>“你！”<br/>哈利迅速的思考着，难道斯内普痔疮了？这也没什么可不好意思的啊？如果不是痔疮还有什么会导致屁股流血？操，难道他跟别人睡了？也不可能啊，他几乎天天跟自己在一起没机会啊。<br/>“如果你既不肯去医疗翼，也不肯告诉我原因，那么我只好自己亲自看看了。”<br/>“不！！！！！！”斯内普惊恐的尖叫，同时用手捂着下身。<br/>哈利更加感到奇怪了。<br/>“庞弗雷夫人，或者告诉我原因，你选吧。”<br/>斯内普几乎是哀怨的看着哈利，他恼怒的说，“你就不能不管这件事了吗？”<br/>“你在流血！我怎么可能不管！”<br/>两个人僵持着，斯内普看起来正在忍受着什么。<br/>好一会儿，他小声的说了一句我告诉你原因你就不会纠缠不休了吧？<br/>哈利点点头。<br/>“我想那是月经。”<br/>“啥？”哈利一脸空白。<br/>“月经你这个白痴！！！”<br/>“可可可那玩意儿不是女人才有的吗？”哈利结结巴巴的说。<br/>“对，没错！”<br/>“你怎么可能有月经？”<br/>“闭嘴你个蠢蛋，我告诉了你原因现在你可以闭嘴滚蛋了！”<br/>“不。”哈利坚决的摇头。“你必须去看庞弗雷夫人。”那神情就好像斯内普现在精神错乱了。<br/>“他妈的我告诉你这是月经月经！你到底哪儿不明白？”<br/>“你是男人。”<br/>斯内普猛然闭嘴。<br/>“去医疗翼，或者我亲自检查。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>“好了西弗勒斯，不要大惊小怪，这是正常的生理现象，如果现在才感到奇怪的话为什么刚发现的时候不找我呢？”</p>
<p>斯内普垂头丧气的听着庞弗雷夫人的讲解，好吧，关于内裤的选择和如何使用某种令人烦躁的棉条——操！</p>
<p>“你一直穿这种内裤吗？”庞弗雷夫人指着那条普通的男士大短裤，斯内普点点头。</p>
<p>“哦天，你一定非常不舒服。”</p>
<p>确实，非常非常不舒服，总是会磨他的【静音】，斯内普叹了口气。</p>
<p>庞弗雷夫人把他的短裤变形成了一条看起来舒适的多的内裤，并且给了他一包卫生用品。</p>
<p>“还有，不用再喝补血剂。”</p>
<p>“可是！”斯内普想要反驳，好像突然意识到了自己要说什么，声音又降了下来，“我会因为失血过多而死。”</p>
<p>庞弗雷夫人无奈的摇摇头，“西弗勒斯，这么多年来你什么时候见过一个女学生因为月经而死的？”</p>
<p>“可是流了那么多！！”</p>
<p>“这是正常现象，冷静，我的男孩。停止喝愚蠢的止血剂，那对你一点儿用也没有。”</p>
<p>“。。。这太可怕了。”</p>
<p>“所以，西弗勒斯。”庞弗雷夫人看起来挺高兴，“以后对女学生态度要柔和一些，想想你经历的这些，她们可是每个月都会这样。”</p>
<p>斯内普嫌恶的撇了撇嘴。</p>
<p>“咒语的时效是一个月，也就是说，还有半个月你就会恢复正常。”</p>
<p>这些斯内普自己早就知道了，他在那个该死的聚会的第二天花了一整天的时间寻找解决的咒语和方法。如果有任何方法的话，他早就找到了。</p>
<p>“这件事，我希望你能——”斯内普罕见的带着些恳求的语气说道</p>
<p>“我知道该怎么做，西弗勒斯，照顾好你自己，这期间不要盆浴最好也别喝酒，为了你自己好。”</p>
<p>斯内普默默点头答应。</p>
<p>丢人，这辈子没这么丢人过。</p>
<p>本来这件事可以是一个秘密烂在他的肚子里，本来是可以。</p>
<p>斯内普恨恨的快步走回自己的地窖，恨不得一头扎被窝里闷死自己。</p>
<p>“你还好吧，哪里不舒服？”</p>
<p>哈利跟在身后，小心翼翼的问道。</p>
<p>“这下你满意了吧！！你那该死的教父干的好事，看我以后怎么收拾他！如果你敢把这件事告诉别人我一定会让你后悔来到这个世上！”</p>
<p>哈利默默的召唤了一杯热巧克力，放到大发雷霆的斯内普面前。</p>
<p>“喝点儿热饮，你就不那么紧张了。”</p>
<p>“我才没紧张！！！！”</p>
<p>“呃，其实你不用感到尴尬，你现在的不良情绪都是因为PMS。”</p>
<p>“滚！你才PMS！！你全家都PMS！！你个白痴翻翻书再来告诉我什么叫做PMS！！！”</p>
<p>哈利尴尬的摆摆手，退到一个安全距离外。好吧，现在斯内普更难搞了，他不知道自己又说错了什么，赫敏每个月就会有一段时间特别难相处，据罗恩说那叫PMS，好吧，他是不太明白什么是PMS,反正跟女性周期有关就对了。</p>
<p>现在，哈利唯一能做的，就是尽量少招斯内普。</p>
<p>不过，他真的真的十分好奇。</p>
<p>多了些什么的西弗勒斯到底是什么样子的。</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p>“这是什么？”</p>
<p>斯内普看着床上的礼物盒。</p>
<p>“你打开看看就知道了。”</p>
<p>斯内普狐疑的看着哈利，又不是节日也不是生日，无事献殷勤，准没好事。</p>
<p>“这个鬼东西是什么？”斯内普拿出一条全蕾丝透明的三角裤。</p>
<p>“送你的。”</p>
<p>“你今天去对角巷购物就买了一堆这玩意儿？”斯内普看着盒子里的内衣们，觉得这个世界疯了，一个哈利波特去对角巷给他的教授买内裤，还他妈是女式的！！！！</p>
<p>“庞弗雷夫人说你自己的那些，不太合乎。需求。”</p>
<p>“谢.谢.你的好心。”斯内普把盒子一把扔到哈利的怀里，“还是留着送你的情人们吧。”</p>
<p>哈利把盒子一边放到斯内普的衣柜里，一边说，“我没情人，即使有情人也用不到这个。”</p>
<p>“裸体主义者？”</p>
<p>哈利笑了出来，“西弗勒斯，想不到你还挺幽默，裸体主义者？哦，不，没那么前卫，我喜欢男人。”</p>
<p>“。。。。。。”</p>
<p>“我以为你知道。”</p>
<p>“凭什么我该知道？”</p>
<p>“你可真够迟钝的。”</p>
<p>“别想绕圈子男孩，把那堆东西从我的衣柜里拿出来，我才不会穿它们！”</p>
<p>“你不会想把你所有的内衣都变成女式的对吧？而且家养小精灵可是很八卦的，如果你的衣服里有了女式内衣，很快这个消息就会传到，你知道，校长的耳朵里，他就会叫你去喝茶，然后想方设法打听，呃，你的私事。所以，你打算怎么对阿不斯解释？你保证你能欺骗他？”</p>
<p>“。。。。。。”</p>
<p>“所以，接受这些。用过之后就扔掉，就谁也不会知道了。”哈里诱惑到</p>
<p>好吧，斯内普心里觉得哈里波特这些年里，终于在今天说了几句还算有建设性意义的话。</p>
<p>“来点儿热巧克力？”</p>
<p>“谢谢。”斯内普嘟囔。</p>
<p>“我今天有没有说过你很性感？”</p>
<p>‘噗！！！’一口热巧克力都喷了出来。</p>
<p>“哈利.波特！！我只是多了某件不该有的东西！！不代表我的脑子也被女性荷尔蒙占领了！对别人调情去！！”</p>
<p>“哦，梅林！”哈利叹息，“你他妈的该死的性感。我几乎为你直了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>晚上，西弗勒斯正舒服的窝在沙发里看着书。哈利在他的右手边不知道在看什么杂志。</p>
<p>“西弗勒斯，你以前有没有过什么人？”</p>
<p>“什么什么人？”</p>
<p>“约会的，或者是情人什么的？”</p>
<p>斯内普两只黑色的眼睛紧紧的盯在波特脸上，想找出些蛛丝马迹。</p>
<p>“关你什么事？”</p>
<p>“聊聊嘛。”</p>
<p>“不。”</p>
<p>“难道说——”哈利来了兴趣，凑在斯内普身边，“你从来没约会过？”</p>
<p>斯内普哼了一声，“少玩小把戏，我才不会告诉你。”</p>
<p>“你一直爱着我妈妈？”</p>
<p>“天！”斯内普忍无可忍的合上书，“拜托你有点想象力！！”</p>
<p>“你一直爱着我妈妈，所以准备孤独一生？”</p>
<p>“我为什么非要跟叫波特的纠缠不清呢？莉莉已经嫁给你父亲我为什么要念念不忘？恕我无冒犯之意，难道她特别迷人？”</p>
<p>“那你给我的那些记忆？”</p>
<p>“波特，你母亲是我当时的唯一女性朋友，你父亲的出现让我一时分不清友情和爱情，我确实担心莉莉跟你父亲走的近了就不再理我，一切仅此而已。”</p>
<p>“所以你不爱她？”</p>
<p>“朋友的爱。”</p>
<p>哈利点点头，“我能理解。”</p>
<p>“那你后来就没遇上一个，你喜欢的人？”</p>
<p>“波特，你什么时候忽然对我的私人经历开始感兴趣了？”</p>
<p>哈利看着斯内普的眼睛，“因为我关心你。”</p>
<p>---------------------------------</p>
<p>”西弗勒斯，你就不能坦白点吗？”</p>
<p>“坦白什么？”</p>
<p>“其实你关心我。”</p>
<p>“听不懂你在说什么波特，如果真的太无聊的话，你可以去找海格，我相信他非常欢迎你。或者去找你的教父。”</p>
<p>“你这个别扭的混蛋，别说你忘了去年圣诞节。”</p>
<p>“我确实不太记得。”</p>
<p>“你每天晚上都——照顾我。”哈利懒洋洋的声音里有发现了某种个秘密的得意。</p>
<p>“你睡糊涂了孩子，我没有每天晚上照顾你，照顾你的是家养小精灵。”</p>
<p>“行了西弗勒斯，你什么时候开始客串家养小精灵了？</p>
<p>”我拒绝跟你进行这种没营养的对话。”</p>
<p>“你害羞了？”</p>
<p>“滚！”</p>
<p>去年圣诞节的时候，哈利忽然发起了高烧。</p>
<p>他一个人回到霍格沃兹，庞弗雷夫人却并不在。在医疗翼意外的碰到了斯内普，那时对方正在为医疗翼做药水。哈利记得自己在病床上躺了整整五天。并非是流感，只是一种，成长所带来的必经之痛。</p>
<p>他几乎很少看见斯内普，白天有家养小精灵给他吃药喂饭。但是到了夜晚，哈利能感到另一个人的存在，斯内普以为他睡了，其实没有。</p>
<p>一整夜，男人都会睡在他隔壁的床上，哈利朦朦胧胧中见过几次男人的睡姿。那双温暖的手会定时的抚上他的额头。没当他口干舌燥的时候，都会有清凉的水及时送到他的嘴边。</p>
<p>直到哈利痊愈。</p>
<p>“你不会照顾你讨厌的人。”哈利得意洋洋。</p>
<p>“话不要说的太满，鉴于我曾经给你的教父做过除跳蚤药剂，你的说法并不成立。”斯内普稍微往旁边挪了一点，他并不喜欢和别人太过亲密。</p>
<p>“你知道吗？”哈利看着斯内普挑眉，“我现在觉得小天狼星说的没错。”</p>
<p>斯内普给了对方一个感兴趣的表情。</p>
<p>“是该有人来好好教训你一顿。”</p>
<p>斯内普几乎要笑了，“真遗憾他不是第一个这么想的人，怎么波特，为了维护你教父那所剩无几的尊严要跟我决斗？”</p>
<p>哈利诡异的笑了，他摇摇头，“我一直想这么干。”</p>
<p>说完，他变成了黑狗，扑到了斯内普身上。</p>
<p>斯内普没料到这一点，他的魔杖在沙发边上的茶几上。而现在他被黑狗压在身下，那口水丰沛的大舌头正没头没脑的舔着他的脸。</p>
<p>哦！！！梅林的蛋！！！</p>
<p>斯内普手忙脚乱的要推开身上的大狗，“够——”刚一张嘴，就被舌头舔了嘴唇。</p>
<p>恶心死了！！！！</p>
<p>他现在满头满脸的都是口水，而黑狗似乎玩的正上瘾，开始用鼻子闻着他的全身上下。</p>
<p>“你真令人恶心！波特！”斯内普用睡衣的袖子擦着脸上的口水。</p>
<p>而黑狗的头已经钻进了他的袍子，正努力的嗅着他的双腿之间。</p>
<p>“停下！！”</p>
<p>毛茸茸的脑袋挤在他的双腿中间，湿漉漉的鼻子擦过他的大腿。而他能感到那灼热的呼吸和毛茸茸嘴正在他的——之间闻着什么。</p>
<p>斯内普惊恐躲着黑狗，拉起自己的睡衣一把抓住了狗耳朵，“你认为你在干什么！！波特！！”</p>
<p>黑狗的眼睛对上他的，后退了几步，斯内普松手，哈利变了回来。</p>
<p>“你身上有血腥味儿。”哈利不以为意的先开口。</p>
<p>斯内普几乎气疯了，“难道你不知道我身上为什么会有血腥味吗？”</p>
<p>“还有其他的勾人的让人难以忍受的——”哈利说着俯下身，吻住了一脸狼狈的男人，“还是变成人吻你舒服。”</p>
<p>斯内普一脚把哈利踢到了旁边，一脸红色。</p>
<p>“你这个，变态的，恶心的，让人讨厌的，比——”</p>
<p>哈利停下了这个吻，笑嘻嘻的看着他怀里的人，“说真的，我怎么早没想到这个办法？这样我七年来有无数的机会去吻你。”</p>
<p>“该！！唔唔唔——”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>这一周已经成功晋升为斯内普人生历史上让他最讨厌的一周。</p>
<p>为此，他毁掉了几条他心爱的床单。</p>
<p>其中有庆祝斯莱特林学院夺得学院杯的限量版——他的最爱，在那片令人心醉的青绿色床单上，多了一块令人讨厌的红色。</p>
<p>为什么无论他怎么小心而那该死的血迹总是会弄到他的床单上？</p>
<p>而最令人尴尬的是那不知何时会出现的，仿佛潮涌一般的出血，总是来得不是时候不说，无论如何他也适应不了这个。那总会让他忽然失去所有语言能力，只能静待那种尴尬的消失。</p>
<p>很好，如果这该死的月经再不结束他就要开始了结自己了。</p>
<p>他心情不愉快，怕冷，对巧克力充满兴趣。</p>
<p>当他在学校的午餐桌上拿起一块巧克力蛋糕的时候，阿不思关切的问他最近是否一切都好？</p>
<p>好！好个屁！！</p>
<p>斯内普翻着白眼一口气吃了两块蛋糕，这下连学生们也不禁开始小心行事了起来。</p>
<p>幸好，这一切都已经结束了。</p>
<p>是真正的结束，他整整用了两天时间确认，再没有一滴血出现在他的内裤上。</p>
<p>斯内普心情愉快，他从没这么高兴过，他甚至觉得自己的表情可以用安详乐观四个字来形容。</p>
<p>为此，他开了一瓶上好的威士忌。</p>
<p>“一个人喝酒？”已经过了晚上九点，哈利才回到地窖。</p>
<p>“我可不想跟别人分享，尤其是你。”</p>
<p>一瓶威士忌已经没了一半，而斯内普显然还不打算停下。</p>
<p>哈利的目光带着某种审视，“看在我做了几十瓶提神药水的份上，你得给我一杯。”</p>
<p>斯内普极为勉强的给了哈利到了一杯，就生活上来说，斯内普可不是个大方的人。</p>
<p>“难得你心情不错。”</p>
<p>斯内普显然不同意他的说法。</p>
<p>“我的心情一直不错。”自从伏地魔死后，斯内普觉得他的情绪一直开朗乐观积极向上，要不就凭布莱克在舞会上的恶作剧，他早就被他各种诅咒折磨了。</p>
<p>“有什么我不知道的好消息？”哈利观察着有些洋洋得意的男人，那笑容几乎冲破他的嘴角泄露出来。</p>
<p>“与你无关。”斯内普毫无气势的说。</p>
<p>他享受这样的夜晚，在经历了糟糕的一整周之后，这个舒适闲暇的夜晚让他心情愉快。</p>
<p>斯内普惬意的伸长他的双腿，头仰靠在扶手椅上，威士忌让他全身都暖洋洋轻飘飘的，恰到好处的微醉。他享受着身体完全的放松，他感到有些微妙的感觉在他的身体深处冒了出来，抵达那个他并不熟悉的新部位。</p>
<p>斯内普感到欲望有些抬头。</p>
<p>他熟悉这样的欲望，每个正常人都会有欲望，他也不例外，可是今天确实多了一些什么。</p>
<p>那股欲望像是在考验他的耐力，撩拨着他，挑逗着他。</p>
<p>斯内普一口喝掉杯子里剩下的酒，站起身来回到自己的卧室。</p>
<p>“你要睡了？”哈利不合时宜的开口。</p>
<p>他含含糊糊的答应了一声。</p>
<p>“这么早？”还不到十点。</p>
<p>“我累了。”</p>
<p>“你还好吧？”哈利拉住了他的手臂，关心的看着他的脸。</p>
<p>“我没事。”</p>
<p>哈利态度保留的送了手，看着他进入了卧室。</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>他没想到会看到这一幕。</p>
<p>哈利只是单纯的想看看斯内普是否没事，顺便给男人拿了一瓶他自己熬制的解酒魔药。</p>
<p>卧室门上的防御并不好解开，不过那要看是谁。</p>
<p>他确实只是单纯的想进来看看男人。</p>
<p>好吧，哈利承认，他想没准可以得到一个睡前吻什么的。</p>
<p>可他没想到会是这样。</p>
<p>梅林在上，他确实没想到。</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>男人并没有穿着像是自他出生之后就一直陪伴着他的睡衣。</p>
<p>地窖的卧室十分舒适，壁炉里的火焰正旺盛的燃烧着，橘红色的光彩体贴的洒在每个角落，包括床上的斯内普。</p>
<p>他没穿睡衣，赤裸的身躯和淡绿色的被单纠缠在一起。</p>
<p>他的双腿微微分开，仰面躺在大床里，一只手正慵懒的抚慰着自己的勃起，另一只手则在更下面的地方抚摸着。</p>
<p>哈利从来没想过斯内普会自慰。</p>
<p>倒不是说斯内普永远不会自慰，而是这个男人平时的形象和这种娱乐根本联系不起来。</p>
<p>他目瞪口呆的看着眼前的景象。</p>
<p>斯内普算不上愉悦，更多的倒像是不满足。他自己的套弄似乎并不奏效，哈利注意到他甚至没有完全勃起。</p>
<p>男人沮丧的放手，懊恼的呻吟着翻身趴在了床单里，用枕头盖住自己的脑袋。</p>
<p>这在哈利的眼里，完全就是一副欲求不满的样子。</p>
<p>他的心剧烈的跳着，他今晚有着十足的运气。至少他能在斯内普醒着的状态下进门而没被对方发现，那么是不是意味着他有足够的运气来做接下来的事？</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------</p>
<p>哈利变成了黑狗。</p>
<p>他可不确定在人形态下走路能不被斯内普听见脚步声。那个男人的耳朵灵敏的见鬼，而动物的形态哈利却有十足的把握。他曾经好几次用黑狗的形态接近斯内普而从没被发现过。</p>
<p>他悄声无息的走到了床脚。</p>
<p>轻轻的跃上了床。大胆的连哈利自己也很吃惊。</p>
<p>他的阿尼玛格斯状态似乎兽性的本能多于人类的理智。</p>
<p>它观察着床上的男人。</p>
<p>身体修长，结实，肌肉并不十分明显。屁股的肉却很多，让它很想去舔一口。而从那个双腿之间的阴影里所散发出来的气味更是吸引着它，情欲的荷尔蒙的味道，让它开始兴奋起来。</p>
<p>受蛊惑一般它伸出火热的长舌，缓慢的从双腿之间的褶皱一直挤到了丰满臀缝中间。它满意的感受着味蕾所带来的味道和热度，那个男人的味道。</p>
<p>斯内普发出不可置信的一声尖叫，猛的从床上翻身坐起来。</p>
<p>手上拿着魔杖，指着黑狗。</p>
<p>男人看起来吓坏了，说真的哈利看到他的表情几乎都想笑出来了。</p>
<p>魔杖笔直的指着他。</p>
<p>“滚开！！你这该死的！！”</p>
<p>黑狗在男人凌厉的注视下，在斯内普两腿间卧了下来。</p>
<p>“滚出去！不然我——”</p>
<p>所有多余的话语都消失了。</p>
<p>黑狗看着男人，舌头却并没有停下，他从下到上的，一下一下的缓慢而细致的舔着男人神秘的下身。</p>
<p>斯内普震惊的看着黑狗，他知道他应该现在马上，毫不犹豫的诅咒这个该死的阿尼玛格斯。但是，那火热湿润的舔舐让他不能自己。</p>
<p>尤其是，那里。</p>
<p>哈利终于有机会看见了斯内普的新器官。</p>
<p>就在阴茎的下面，原本是阴囊应该在的地方。</p>
<p>那里现在是一个完整的女性器官，阴蒂在它的舔弄下微微分开，里面湿的一塌糊涂。</p>
<p>男人的阴茎现在也完全的勃起了，不得不说是个非常壮观的阴茎。漂亮，完美。黑狗忍不住用舌头卷住它，上下的舔弄它。</p>
<p>双重情欲的袭击让斯内普束手无策，他本该为一条狗的舔舐而感到耻辱。可他现在却被那条巨大而火热的舌头弄的神魂颠倒。他下意识的想要并紧双腿，但是那条滑溜的舌头总是能够找到空隙钻进他的下身，灵巧的，执着的，追逐着他的味道。</p>
<p>他想要拒绝，他应该拒绝。</p>
<p>魔杖早就掉在了地上，斯内普现在除了分开双腿低声呻吟之外什么都想不到，脑子里早就熔化成了一滩黄油。</p>
<p>“你可真淫荡。”</p>
<p>他甚至没注意到哈利什么时候恢复了他的形态。</p>
<p>哈利压在男人身上，交换了一个火热的吻。他能感到年轻人的勃起和他的摩擦在一起。</p>
<p>“你想要我吗？”绿眼男孩现在就像个恶魔，用他的欲望引诱着他。</p>
<p>斯内普的内心深处提醒他应该立刻拒绝。他知道他该拒绝，可是现在，他除了迎合上去给了男孩一个湿漉漉的吻之外他根本不想做其他的选择。</p>
<p>他身体里像是有什么在燃烧，他想要这一切。他甚至用手引导着哈利的手开始抚摸着自己的新器官。</p>
<p>哈利的手指就像是有了魔法，所到之处引起斯内普的一阵战栗。</p>
<p>“你湿的厉害。”哈利的手指探了进去，斯内普忍不住呻吟。</p>
<p>“想要我吗？”</p>
<p>斯内普点头。黑色的眼睛里都是炙热的光芒。</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利并非没有和女性的经验。</p>
<p>在这方面他确实走了一条弯路，他一直以为是他的问题。</p>
<p>和女人的时候他总是勃起的不那么硬，虽然算不上草草了事可也算不上酣畅淋漓。</p>
<p>直到他和男人在一起，他才知道他以前一直都站错了队。</p>
<p>可是现在，哈利并不因为要和女性的斯内普做爱而感到兴趣索然，相反的，他甚至更硬了。</p>
<p>仅仅是因为对方是西弗勒斯斯内普，不管斯内普是什么形态，和这个男人做爱这件事本身就已经能让他高潮了。</p>
<p>哈利喜欢他，不同于以往他身边任何一个情人的喜欢。人们总是说爱情来的毫无道理。现在，它来了，哈利并不想拒绝。</p>
<p>他喜欢这个男人，喜欢到只想待在他身边，每天二十四小时都能看见他。看着他的每个表情，听他说的每句话。他微笑，哈利的整个世界都会发光，他皱眉，哈利只想吻去男人所有的悲伤，哪怕用他的生命。</p>
<p>他当然想要他！他爱他，想要拥抱他，吻他，抚摸他，占有他，这是最自然不过的事情。这是当一个人爱上另一个人的最自然的占有欲。</p>
<p>哈利亲吻着西弗勒斯柔软的嘴唇，感受着他的心跳，他的勃起缓慢的挺进男人的下体，湿润而又温暖。他缓缓的挤到头，听到男人不耐的呻吟声，于是开始前后抽动了起来。</p>
<p>斯内普觉得他快要融化了，哈利的抽动所带来的愉悦让他只想要更多，他的手抚摸上自己的阴茎，想要抚慰自己，却被哈利制止了。</p>
<p>“只有我能碰你。”哈利拉着他的双手举过了头顶，他的双腿缠住了哈利的腰，两个人紧密的贴合在一起，男人扭动着腰肢想要得到一些快感来缓解阴茎的需求。</p>
<p>一边被满足而一边又想要的双重折磨让斯内普甚至开始胡言乱语了起来，他似乎在咒骂着又似乎在哀求，最后在哈利猛烈的抽插下他痉挛着到了高潮。</p>
<p>哈利从没想到这个一向严谨的仿佛扑克牌一样表情的男人会有如此柔软，脆弱，情欲而又性感的一面。他用低沉的嗓音呻吟着，修长的四肢缠绕着他的，眼睛里充满火热的情感，表情妖冶。</p>
<p>斯内普从高潮中恢复，他感到年轻人的勃起依旧硬挺的在他的小腹处磨蹭。他疑惑的看着哈利，“怎么了？”</p>
<p>“既然你恢复了。”哈利一边说一边轻轻翻过斯内普，开始用舌头舔着他光滑的脊背，顺着脊椎一直下滑到了臀部。斯内普不由得躲闪了一下。</p>
<p>“我更爱男人。”哈利嘀咕了一句，舌头已经钻进了臀缝，抵达那紧闭的后穴。</p>
<p>显然年轻人还要继续。斯内普在床上倒是个相当慷慨的人，但是刚刚经历过高潮之后马上继续即使是他也隐隐觉得可能会吃不消。</p>
<p>“我可以用嘴。。。”斯内普小声提议。</p>
<p>他能感到年轻人笑了起来，抬起身来给了他一个吻，“不急，我们有一整夜的时间，而现在，我要先品尝你。”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>哈利强壮有力的双手在斯内普的全身带着挑逗性的游走。他的湿漉漉的嘴唇吸允着每个被发现的敏感点，斯内普感到自己的欲望再度被唤醒，他听见自己毫无保留的呻吟声。</p>
<p>哈利的手指上包裹了厚厚的一层着透明胶状物质，灵敏的刺探进了斯内普的身体，男人不由得僵硬了身体。距离上次性爱已经有段时间了，他不确定自己的身体是否能——哦，梅林！！波特到底在哪儿学会这个的！！</p>
<p>哈利手指的每一下挤压，触摸，刮蹭，都让他全身为之战栗，让他的欲望越来越强烈。一直到三根手指就挤进了狭窄的甬道内，斯内普不由得开始跟随着哈利的动作扭动着自己的腰。嘴唇渴求着年轻人的亲吻，那炙热的勃起更是期待着抚摸。</p>
<p>“我一直想要你。”哈利在斯内普耳边喘息着说。</p>
<p>“一直想像这样，进入你，干你，直到你要求更多。你会求我，求我用力的干你。。。”哈利的声音中似乎有迷情剂，斯内普不由得被他所描述所吸引，他轻咬着下唇，渴望的看着年轻人，“你是打算在这儿说一个晚上？”</p>
<p>哈利不由得轻笑起来，这个男人，这个他爱的男人，即使到了这个时候依旧保持着他的刻薄。他会让他付出代价的，一种哈利求之不得的代价。</p>
<p>哈利从背后抓住了斯内普的臀侧，终于进入了梦寐以求的身体。</p>
<p>即使已经充分扩张，还是紧，灼热的压迫让哈利屏住呼吸，爱抚着斯内普的分身，直到男人完全放松了下来，哈利才开始从容不迫前后摇晃起来。</p>
<p>斯内普能感到年轻人的勃起在身体内进出的感觉，后面弄的又湿又滑被尺寸惊人的勃起弄的酸软无比，哈利的双手用力的捏着他的屁股。斯内普只剩喘息的力气了，他干脆放纵自己上半身趴在床上。双腿被哈利分的更开，侵入的也更深。</p>
<p>之后那个傲慢的小鬼实现了自己的诺言，他让斯内普啜泣着求他，并为哈利打开自己的双腿求他用力的干他。</p>
<p>恢复神智的男人拒绝承认刚才那个人是自己。</p>
<p>-------------------------------------</p>
<p>“让我再睡一会儿。”斯内普不耐烦的拍开摇晃他的手。</p>
<p>“再不起床就赶不上去吃早餐了。”</p>
<p>“让早餐见鬼去吧！”斯内普翻了个身用被子盖住自己的头。</p>
<p>过了一会。</p>
<p>“把你的手从我的身上拿开！！！”</p>
<p>“反正你不去吃早餐了咱们有很长时间。”</p>
<p>斯内普翻身坐起来嫉妒的看着精神正好的哈利，他妈的，年轻就是好！！折腾了一夜还这么精神。</p>
<p>“我几乎一夜没睡，如果你还稍微有点良知的话，就不该剥夺早上这少的可怜的睡眠时间。”</p>
<p>“昨天不知道是谁最后缠着——”</p>
<p>“闭嘴混蛋！！”</p>
<p>“你知道吗。”哈利温柔的说，“我一直期待和你共度这样的清晨。”哈利的手抚摸着斯内普的头发，“两个人一起醒来，在同一张床上，分享第一个吻。”</p>
<p>两个人无声的接吻。</p>
<p>“我一直想试一次。”哈利微笑。</p>
<p>“什么？”</p>
<p>“清晨的快速性爱。”</p>
<p>“！！”</p>
<p>哈利迅速的钻进了斯内普的被子。</p>
<p>-----------------------------------</p>
<p>由于清晨的不恰当行为，哈利被斯内普拒绝在卧室门外整整三天。</p>
<p>为此，哈利变成黑狗把斯内普所有的内裤都撕成了布条，并在男人的面前把所有的布条都扔进了壁炉里。</p>
<p>对于哈利的行为，斯内普仅仅挑着眉说了一句干得好波特，我早想烧了那些女士内裤。</p>
<p>倒不是说他无法强行进入斯内普的卧室，只是这样做会让一切都失去该有的情调。</p>
<p>哈利相信就算他变成狗在门外用爪子挠一夜也没用。</p>
<p>他得想个更加巧妙的方法。</p>
<p>-----------------------------------</p>
<p>斯内普觉得相当别扭。</p>
<p>他不安的在教师座椅上不着痕迹的换了个坐姿，还是觉得别扭。</p>
<p>他瞥了一眼教室里的学生们，很好，正在忙着手里的药剂熬制，每一个注意到他的。</p>
<p>鉴于波特把他所有的内裤都毁于一旦，他只找到了唯一一条幸存的。</p>
<p>黑色的全蕾丝透明三角裤。</p>
<p>在斯内普看来，穿和不穿基本没什么差别。</p>
<p>但是他是教授，虽然也有巫师在袍子下光着屁股的，但绝对不能是他。</p>
<p>如果被学生看到，当然这是肯定不能发生的。但是，以斯内普谨慎的作风来说，他会让这个可能性连发生的机会都不会有。</p>
<p>虽然只是一块透明的布，总比没有强。</p>
<p>蕾丝，柔软服帖，轻薄的穿了就跟没穿一样，这让他有些不适应。</p>
<p>今天下了课，他一定要去买些新的内裤。</p>
<p>这么想着，他又换了个坐姿，完全没注意到黑狗悄声无息的已经走到了教室里，正贴着墙根往他的方向移动。</p>
<p>直到他感到有个火热湿润的东西顺着自己的脚踝一直滑到了大腿内侧。</p>
<p>斯内普几乎失声叫出来，他低头看见了露在袍子外面的一半身子。</p>
<p>该死的哈利波特！！！</p>
<p>男人无声的诅咒着那个罪魁祸首，想要站起来躲开它，此时黑狗已经完全钻进了袍子里，火热的舌头从他的下体上细腻的舔过。</p>
<p>妈的！！斯内普的双手握成了拳头，眉头皱在一起，表情更加狰狞。有学生无意中看到他，也吓得再不敢看第二眼。</p>
<p>斯内普能感到那些热力和湿润的液体透过那几乎可以说是并不存在的内裤，直接侵袭到他的身体上。</p>
<p>那火热的舌头在他的大腿根部流连，挑逗他的阴茎，来来回回的在他的更下面的那个地方用力的舔弄着。</p>
<p>男人毫无意外的硬了，勃起被蕾丝束缚在狭窄的空间内，不能很好的伸展而痛苦异常。而那条舌头仿佛并不打算放过他，反而更加卖力的照顾着他的阴茎。</p>
<p>哦，天哪，很好很好很好很好，再快一点儿，在快一点儿！</p>
<p>就在斯内普觉得这样就能高潮的时候，那条舌头忽然停止了舔弄。</p>
<p>他目瞪口呆的看着黑狗得意洋洋的钻出了他的袍子，然后就卧在了他脚边不远处舒服的打起了盹儿，全然不顾他现在的状况。</p>
<p>“你。这。条。该。死。的。杂。种。狗。”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p>“现在，立刻收拾你的东西滚蛋！”</p>
<p>“我的课程还没结束。”哈利无辜的说。</p>
<p>“我才不管你该死的课程还是他妈的考试！！我再也不想见到你！”斯内普吼道。</p>
<p>“为什么？”</p>
<p>“你说为什么？”</p>
<p>“我不知道”哈利好像真的不知道发生什么了一样。</p>
<p>“在你如此戏弄我之后？”</p>
<p>“你是说在你的课上给你口交？”</p>
<p>年轻人过于直白的陈述让斯内普有短暂的失语，他张了张嘴，最后气急败坏的把手上的一本书朝哈利扔了过去。</p>
<p>哈利弯腰躲过，笑嘻嘻的走近斯内普：“我道歉，可是你瞧这几天我一直没机会靠近你，所以——”</p>
<p>“所以这还是我的错了？”</p>
<p>哈利幽怨的看着他，虽然没点头，但是表情明白的说出了就是你的错。</p>
<p>“看在梅林的份上！！”斯内普吼道，“你那该死的持久力让我怀疑你是不是给自己下了咒或者喝了什么魔药！！而我还有正经工作要做！”</p>
<p>“这听起来像是一种夸奖。”哈利满脸得意。“而我确实满足了你现在的‘多重需要’。”</p>
<p>“如果你想找个床伴我并不是个好的选择，波特，我坦白告诉你，我这把岁数经不起你的折腾。”</p>
<p>“你认为我把你当床伴？”</p>
<p>斯内普白了他一眼，“不然如何解释你的行为？”</p>
<p>“我说我爱你。”</p>
<p>“在床上？”</p>
<p>“我爱你。”</p>
<p>“你显然把情欲当成了爱情，鉴于你身边现在并没有其他人，你对我产生这种错误的感觉也并不奇怪。”</p>
<p>“行了，你这个老傻瓜，我爱你。”哈利走到斯内普身边，笔直的看着对方的黑眼睛。</p>
<p>“你以为我为什么要住在你的房间？你以为我在乎那个什么该死的考试？”哈利撇了撇嘴，“我只想接近你，到你的身边。”</p>
<p>“可是——”</p>
<p>“我喜欢你我爱你，我想跟你在一起。如果你不喜欢我为什么跟我上床？”</p>
<p>“谁说我喜欢你？”</p>
<p>“只是为了性？”</p>
<p>“你并不了解我，你我之间有太大的差异，我们在一起并不适合。”</p>
<p>“悲观主义者是不是？”哈利好笑的看着逃避的男人，“我们还没有开始你就已经开始做悲剧预言了。”</p>
<p>“告诉我，那晚你只是为了性。”</p>
<p>斯内普看着哈利明亮的绿眼睛，只是为了性吗？什么时候斯内普会为了性而不在乎爬上他的床的人是谁了？他移开自己的目光，没有回答。</p>
<p>“你在意我，是不是？”哈利温柔的问。</p>
<p>“我们，我们并不合适。”这句话似乎是斯内普唯一的盾牌。</p>
<p>“这不重要。”哈利的手指放在斯内普的嘴唇上阻止他开口，“重要的是我们彼此对对方有感觉不是吗？我爱你，我想跟你在一起。我们在一起一定会吵架，会诅咒对方，可我知道我们会在一起分享每个夜晚，每个早上，我会陪你在城堡里抓那些夜游的学生，你会教导我如何做那些恶心的药水，然后我们回到这个小屋里，你读你的书，我会给自己找点事儿做，最后我们会在彼此的拥抱中睡去。你瞧，没有什么可怕的，还是你对你的决斗技术没信心？”</p>
<p>“担心你自己的决斗技术吧，波特。”斯内普冷哼。</p>
<p>“反正我们无法在吵架中杀了对方，这就够了不是吗？”</p>
<p>长久的沉默。</p>
<p>“我累了。”斯内普疲倦的开口。</p>
<p>“你负责收拾好这里，我要去睡了。”说完男人径直的走进自己的卧室，关上了门。</p>
<p>哈利略微迟疑了一下，果断的跟在男人的身后走向卧室。</p>
<p>他轻轻扭动门把手。</p>
<p>没有锁。</p>
<p>哈利咧嘴笑了。</p>
<p>好的开始是成功的一半不是吗？他们之间才刚刚开始。</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>关于此文，教授之后自然恢复，咒语消失，没生子，没后遗症。<br/>之所以写这个梗纯粹是我一时RP爆发想看教授大姨妈和上课的时候被调戏，就这两点。</p>
<p>至于他和哈利，恋爱刚刚开始，同志仍需努力。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>